Moonlight
by patricia51
Summary: Takes place during "Jessie's Aloha Holidays with Parker and Joey". Jessie can't sleep and has slipped out of the villa to walk on the beach at night. She meets the cause of her insomnia who leads her into a little world where it's just the two of them. Femslash. Jessie/Shaylee.
Moonlight by patricia51

(Takes place during "Jessie's Aloha Holidays with Parker and Joey". Jessie can't sleep and has slipped out of the villa to walk on the beach at night. She meets the cause of her insomnia who leads her into a little world where it's just the two of them. Femslash. Jessie/Shaylee.)

"Argh!" Jessie Prescott tossed the sheet away and sat up in bed. She turned and pounded the pillow before falling back and burying her face in it. She rolled onto one side and then the other. Sitting up again she grabbed the discarded sheet and pulled it back up before once more pummeling her pillow. It didn't help. She laid down and in thirty seconds was back up with the thoroughly battered pillow against her mid-section.

She stared around the room as though something would catch her eye and tell her why she was so wide awake. Nothing did. So why WAS she sitting here with her eyes open in the middle of the night?

Here she was in Hawaii. She had a part in the on-going crime drama "Aloha Crime". Maybe not the biggest part but one thing led to another sometimes. The kids were here too but that was alright; especially since it meant she had flown here on the Ross family jet and "here" was the Ross family villa.

There had been a moment of surprise when it turned out Bertram had made a little money on the side by renting the villa out to someone. Fortunately that someone turned out to be Shaylee Michaels. She had not seen the Australian actress in some time and it was great to renew their friendship. Besides, Shaylee was the one girl that Luke crushed on as hard as she did her and it was a relief to direct some of his attention away from her.

Not that Luke's attraction to the other girl was surprising. After all, Shaylee was nice, attractive and fun. She had become a good friend and after all, who could resist Shaylee's smile of the curves of her body or those gorgeous legs tanned to perfection by her hours on her surfboard or... Whoa! Where was THAT all coming from?

Jessie firmly put the image of Shaylee on her surfboard in her abbreviated wetsuit out of her mind. She groaned. That image had immediately been replaced by one of Shaylee in a bikini. When she banished THAT one it was replaced by Shaylee in nothing at all. And she had never seen that so her imagination was really running wild. After all, it was just that one time and it was only a kiss. Mostly.

Back then she had just met Shaylee when she got a job as the Australian actress's stunt double, a role she really wasn't that qualified to fill. But she had been making it all right. Then the director, McD flirted with her and tried to kiss her. What made it really bad is that he was also Shaylee's boyfriend. She had tried to tell her friend what a no-good jerk McD was but he had claimed she lied and Shaylee believed him.

It had fallen to Luke, obsessed as he always was her, to reveal the truth. He had taping her on the sly again but this time she couldn't really complain. Much. He showed it to Shaylee and she ended up asking the whole cast and crew if McD had ever hit on anyone else. Turned out every single female there raised her hand.

So Shaylee had deserted the set immediately and come looking for her. She hadn't been hard to find, she had been sitting on her bed when the other girl came tearing into the penthouse yelling for her. She hadn't answered but she wasn't hiding and before she knew it Shaylee had almost knocked her over, wrapping her up in her arms and saying "Jessie I'm so sorry. Jessie I'm so sorry." over and over again.

Jessie had immediately melted. It wasn't Shaylee's fault that her boyfriend was a jerk nor that she wanted to believe the best of someone she cared for. She had responded, hugging the other girl and telling her that she herself was so sorry this all had happened.

Somewhere in the middle of all that they had kissed. It hadn't been planned. They had just found their faces at point blank and the next thing either of them knew their lips had met. The kiss had immediately turned open-mouth and had gone on and on with both of them getting more and more ardent.

There was no telling what the final outcome would have been but before they went much further than adding running their hands over each other to the kiss they had been interrupted. All four Ross siblings were pouring into the building and the two girls had barely enough time to pull apart and readjust their clothes before the foursome joined them.

They had never repeated that day. They had never mentioned it. Somehow they had both pushed it to the back of their minds and that let them go back to being friends. But now that she had spent a couple of days back around Shaylee again, who was after all on vacation, popping in and out of the villa in a wetsuit or bikini Jessie was about to lose her cool. And her mind. No wonder she couldn't sleep.

The nanny jumped from her bed. She started to discard the sleeveless t-shirt she had been sleeping in while reaching for something a little more covering. It's the middle of the night she reminded herself and obviously she's getting overheated. Bad choice of words she decided.

She snatched a pair of shorts and pulled them on. Maybe a walk would clear her head, calm her down and let her sleep. Particularly without dreams about a friend that had suddenly taken a very interesting turn. Wait, she meant strange turn, not interesting. It was strange. Right?

Jessie slipped out the door and took a deep breath. A warm breeze that was still cooler than her heated body ruffled her hair across her face. She tossed her head and smiled for the first time in a while.

A trail from the villa leads right to the beach. She came out and gasped at the sight. Low rolling waves were breaking gently on the white sand. The breeze was stronger here and cooler and it rustled the fronds of the palm trees. And the full silvery moon bathed everything in its light. Perfect.

She walked along the beach. No one else was up at this hour of the night, several hours after midnight. Just the moon, the stars, the sand and the water. The tide was going out; she walked on firm packed sand with the water only occasionally breaking around her ankles. It felt good.

After a while she turned and retraced her steps. When she reached the trail leading back to the villa she kept going. There was a natural end to this part of the beach before her, an outcropping of black rocks left over from a long ago lave flow.

She stiffened as she neared the rocks for a figure rose where it had been sitting as though it had been waiting for her. Immediately she realized it was a familiar figure. Her heart began to beat faster and she covered the remaining distance quickly.

High clouds had made their appearance. They drifted across the moon, covering Shaylee Michaels in shifting shadows that hid her face. She wore a short terry cloth beach robe that left her legs exposed. Like Jessie she was barefoot.

Not a word was said. Shaylee turned away. Looking over her shoulder she lifted a hand and crooked a single finger indicating the Texas girl was to follow her. Without waiting for a response she disappeared into the rocks. Jessie hurried after her, following a narrow trail that wound through the rocks.

Suddenly the Australian girl was there in front of her again. They had come out into a small open area. The jagged black basalt rocks rose well over their heads. They were hemmed in except for the tiny beach to their right. A colorful beach towel was spread at their feet.

Jessie felt like they had come into some little world completely apart from the one they had just left. She almost was afraid to speak lest she break some sort of spell and make all of this disappear. Shaylee faced her, the freshening breeze blowing her hair straight back from her face. Looking Jessie in the eyes she unfastened the tie on her robe, shrugged it from her shoulders and let it fall. Jessie swallowed a gasp, still unwilling to break the silence.

The dancing shadows only accentuated all the curves of Shaylee's completely nude body. Jessie drank in every inch of the other girl's body; the long shapely legs, the dark triangle between her legs, the flat stomach and the small but proud breasts. All of her, from her toes to the top of her head. Jessie swayed; the want pounding in her temples. She took one step forward.

Shaylee laughed; a high silvery laugh that seemed fae to Jessie. She ran to the water, seemed to float through the shallows and made a graceful dive into an oncoming wave. Almost frantic now, Jessie yanked her top over her head and danced up and down wildly to fight her shorts and panties down and kick them away. She ran after Shaylee, splashing wildly in the water. In her haste she tripped and feel face first into the ocean. She came up sputtering.

Now Shaylee's laugh was deep and full bodied. She caught Jessie, pulled her in and kissed her. Even as the nanny responded the Aussie girl spun and dove back into the water like a disappearing mermaid. Jessie looked around and saw no sign of the other girl.

Salt water splashed over her as two hands gripped her hips as Shaylee popped up right behind her. The hands slid around her. A kiss was place first on one side of Jessie's neck and then the other. The hands slipped up and cupped her breasts just long enough for the fingers to tap Jessie's already hard nipples. Then Shaylee was gone again even as Jessie turned and lunged for her.

She almost caught the tease that was driving her wild. One hand contacted Shaylee's leg but slid harmlessly down the outer thigh and calf before the other girl wiggled free. But this time Jessie marked the other girl's trail through the water and was right behind her, swimming strongly. When her mermaid came to the surface this time Jessie was pulling up beside her, just as they reached the shore again.

Jessie noted that Shaylee was as breath-taking running up the sand as she had been in the water. In fact she was so intent on how the other girl's body swayed she nearly fell over Shaylee when she stopped and dropped to the blanket. But that worked out since she ended up on top of the Aussie girl.

Arms circled each other as lips met and parted. Jessie reveled in the feel of Shaylee's body against her own. They rolled back and forth, first one on top and then the other; their bodies moving urgently together. Jessie's left hand closed on Shaylee's right breast, her other hand following her spine until she gripped the Aussie's tight ass and yanked her hard to her.

Shaylee rolled Jessie on to her back. She lifted one leg high, the nanny's ankle resting on her shoulder. Kneeling, she slid forward, scissoring the Texas girl. Their wetness ground together. Jessie bucked as Shaylee rode her, rode both of them. The sensations were overwhelming, accentuated as Shaylee turned her head enough to kiss and lick Jessie's foot and then her toes. The nanny managed to reach one arm up and her fingers latched on to a rigid nipple above her and pulled on it in rhythm with the drive of the top girl's hips.

Jessie smothered a cry as her orgasm took her. Shaylee swayed above her and then fell on top of her. Deep gasping breaths were taken, the loudest noise so far from either girl. But both recovered quickly and Jessie hooked an arm around Shaylee's neck and pulled her down for a kiss that reignited them both.

The Aussie actress began to kiss her way down Jessie's body. While she enjoyed it immensely she didn't think it was fair that Shaylee was having all the fun. Just as the other girl reached Jessie s mound the Texas girl deftly hooked a leg around Shaylee and flipped her over. Taking advantage of the momentary surprise Jessie pounced. She straddled Shaylee in the classic 69 position.

Jessie pushed the other girl's legs apart and immediately began to kiss and lick the other girl, inhaling her scent and tasting her juices. The remaining salt water tang made the Aussie girl's sex even more arousing. The nanny's head bobbed, slowly at first as her flattened tongue drug all the way from the top of Shaylee's pussy where it tapped the unhidden clit all the way down the open slit and the perineum until it teased the dark puckered hole. Gain and again she repeated the maneuver, pausing at top and bottom of each stroke to linger each time.

In the meantime Shaylee was giving as good as she was getting. Her lips and tongue seemed to be everywhere, now dancing over Jessie's swollen labia, now stroking her slit, now searching and finding her entrance. She gripped the nanny's full round bubble butt and squeezed while pulling down to bury her face in Jessie.

Shaylee's hips bucked as Jessie slipped first one finger and then a second inside her. Already wild, she spent no time teasing but rather began to immediately pump her hand, driving deeply into the other girl and spreading her fingers as she did. She showered kisses over Shaylee's thighs and mound and belly.

She was so intent on what she was doing that when Shaylee slipped a finger into her, well it didn't go unnoticed but then it was withdrawn moments later so it didn't break her concentration on what she was doing. Then the Aussie did two things. Her lips closed on Jessie's clit and tightened sending shockwaves through Jessie's body. Then the finger reappeared. Without fanfare and without warning Shaylee pressed it between Jessie's rounded ass cheeks, found the tight hole there and in one long push buried it completely in the nanny's ass. Jessie rammed her hand home in Shaylee and one of her other fingers found Shaylee's button and frantically tapped it. Both girls went over the edge.

Eventually Jessie managed to turn back around. The girls wrapped each other up in their arms and managed to pull enough loose blanket over them to cover them both.

When Jessie woke Shaylee, her robe back on, was sitting on the edge of the blanket watching the sun come up on the ocean. A quick search turned up the nanny's clothes and she sat beside the Aussie actress. A single kiss was exchanged. Once the sun was up they gathered the beach blanket and made their way back to the main beach area.

As the pair reached the trail leading up to the villa Jessie stopped for a moment.

"Shaylee?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know?"

"About this? About you? About us? Jessie do you think I have forgot that day, that kiss? Like you I suppose I managed to put it to the side since we were working together but I never forgot. And then you arrived here and I knew the fates were smiling on us."

The Aussie actress dimpled as she smiled. "I know you have been watching me. You've been doing it so intently yet so cautiously that you never saw I was looking at you as well. And if what I have been imagining has had anything similar in your mind than you were as close to exploding as I have been."

She waved her arm. "I found this place the other day while surfing and explored it. I knew then it would be perfect. Tonight when I saw you leave and walk the other way I grabbed up the robe and blanket and rushed her to set everything up and wait for you. It seemed to take forever but you came."

Jessie giggled. And came and came and..."

Shaylee laughed as well and pretended to smack the Texas girl on the arm. Leaning closer she blew in a handy ear. "No more than I have. So don't brag."

Jessie wiggled against Shaylee. "Not yet anyway. But I have another week of filming."

"And I; have another week of vacation. So let's spend it wisely."

"Count on it."

(The End)


End file.
